


All the Wrong Names

by TheFoolsKnight



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Matchmaking, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Jace Herondale is a barista at the Light Cafe, and loves 'mispronouncing' everyone's names. His brother Alexander Lightwood is annoyed by it, but when a certain Magnus Bane becomes a frequent customer at the cafe, something good may come out of Jace's antics.





	All the Wrong Names

"And this order is for... Mr Mangus Bun !" the Barista of Light Cafe, known by the name of Jace Herondale, called out. The customer whose name was actually Magnus Bane, stalked towards him with fury.

"My name," he said, slamming a hand on the counter, "is Magnus Bane, not whatever ridiculous thing you just called me."

"Does it really matter ?" Jace replied, shrugging. "I mean, I just happened to mispronounce your name. It happens."

Magnus looked highly irritated by this comment and was about to retort when someone called out on Jace from the kitchen.

"Jace, are you doing the thing again ?" The person said, stepping out of the kitchen. He was wearing a white apron, had messy black hair and blue eyes and was Alec Lightwood, Jace's adoptive older brother.

"You know what I said about getting people's names wrong, especially on purpose," he turned to the customer, Magnus, and said, "Sorry about Jace, he always does that to everyone. Is there any way I can make it up to you ?"

"Oh, no, that won't be a problem," Magnus replied, smiling brightly, as if he wasn't angry a moment ago. Jace subtly raised an eyebrow. "I'm  
Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane."

"Alec Lightwood." Alec said, smiling as well.

"And I'm Jace. What ?" he added when Magnus glared down at him, "Mine was the only name left !"

"Whatever, Trace," Man's said, rolling his eyes. The comment earned a laugh from Alec, and Magnus seemed pleased with himself. He took his drink and left, but not before leaving a tip on the counter.

Alec, on the other hand, stood staring transfixed at the doors through which Magnus had left until Jace told him that the pastries were burning in the oven - which, by the way, was a lie.

***

"...Mr. Mango Banana !"

"It's Magnus Bane !" Magnus snapped, taking his drink. "How many times do I have to tell you that, Jake Heroin ?"

"It's Jace," replied Jace.

"Whatever." Magnus said, leaning against the counter and sipping his drink.

"Not trying to sound rude, but why are you still here ?" asked Jace.

"Why shouldn't I be here ?"

"You could sit somewhere in the cafe and enjoy your drink instead of standing here. I'm just saying."

"Maybe I want to stand here instead," Magnus replied. He looked at his drink and smiled. "The heart is a nice touch, by the way. I don't think I saw it yesterday."

"A heart ?" asked Jace. Magnus nodded and showed him his drink, some sort of coffee. On top was a foamy white heart-like shape. That was new indeed.

Just then, Alec stepped out of the kitchen, holding a tray of donuts in his hands. Magnus straightened up, looking at Alec and only Alec. It wasn't until he placed the donuts in the display that Alec noticed Magnus's presence.

"Oh, hello there ! Magnus, right ?" he said, smiling.

"Yes, that would be me." Magnus said, grinning.

***

" Mr. Magnesium Bromine !"

A hand slammed down on the counter, making Alec look up from the tray of muffins he'd just placed in the display.

"Magnus. Bane." Magnus said in a tight, controlled voice. "You'd do well to remember that, Germanium Hydrogencarbonate. And I'd appreciate it if you actually tried to rein him in," he added, turning to Alec, "Mr. Aluminum Lawrencium."

Alec flinched. Any person who didn't know Alec well wouldn't see it, but Jace did. Magnus turned on his heel, drink still in hand, and walked out of the cafe. Jace gave Alec a sideways glance. He stood frozen for a few moments, then went into the kitchen, faster than normal.

"Alec ?" Jace called out, following Alec into the kitchen. "Hey, Alec, are you alright ?"

Alec stopped, then turned around, scowling.

"Good job, Jace. Now he hates me," he said.

"Who ?" Jace was about to ask when realisation dawned upon him. "Oh," he said. "Magnus."

"Wait," Jace said again as he thought of something else. "Do you like him, Alec ? In that way ? Is that why you're angry at me ?"

Alec looked down at the kitchen counter, biting his lip before letting out a simple, "Yes."

Jace let out a long and exaggerated 'Ohhhh'.

"That explains those hearts !" he said.

"You know about those ?" Alec asked, looking up from the counter.

"Yep. Magnus was complimenting on it yesterday," Jace replied.

"He did ?" Alec asked, then seemed to realize something. "Wait. Jace, if you're here, then who's at the counter ?"

Jace remembered that there was, in fact, no one at the counter and decided to escape from the kitchen before receiving a glare, or worse, a lecture, from Alec.

***

A week passed, during which Jace refrained from calling out Magnus with any ridiculous names upon Alec's insistence. This special treatment was limited to only Magnus, however. But by now, Jace was sure that Magnus liked Alec back at least a little bit.

However, now wasn't the time to think about his brother's love life. Jace was on a date at Central Park with his girlfriend, Clary. Clary knew all about Magnus and Alec - Jace himself told her everything. He knew that Clary would bring up the topic of the two of them, but he wasn't sure when.

"So, Magnus and Alec," Clary said, moving closer to Jace. He and Clary were sitting on a bench, cuddling. Looks like he didn't have to wait long for this topic to come up. "They have no idea about each other's feelings, huh ?"

"Nope," said Jace. "None at all."

"And you're sure that Magnus likes Alec ?"

"Yes. I'm ninety percent sure."

"You really need to do something about them, you know."

Jace looked down at Clary.

"Like what ?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

An idea struck Jace. Something that involved his job and a certain person's name.

"I think I have an idea," he told Clary.

***

The timing had to be right.

Alec placed the drink on the counter, and turned, about to re-enter the kitchen, when Jace seized his moment and called out loud :

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane !"

The effect was instantaneous. Magnus head shot up from his phone so fast he probably got whiplash. Alec swirled around with an equally fast speed.

"What did you say ?!" he demanded. Jace grinned.

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane," he repeated, slowly and with great emphasis. Alec flushed deeply when the words finally sank in.

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane," Magnus muttered, looking thoughtful, his face slightly flushed. He looked up, at Alec. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think ?"

Alec made a strange sound, his blush deepening even more and his mouth hanging open. Then, quite abruptly, he left. Jace tutted.

"Looks like you scared him off," he told Magnus.

"Oh God," Magnus said. "He doesn't- Does he not like me ? I had hoped-"

"No ! He likes you. He's just really-" he looked at the kitchen entrance before adding, "-shy."

"Oh," Magnus said, and he seemed relieved. "When does the cafe close ? I'd like to speak to him."

Jace looked thoughtful for a moment, then said :

"You know.. normally I don't let customers go into the kitchen, but I'm willing to make an exception."

A few seconds after Magnus had entered the kitchen, Jace heard a thump and some startled noise - probably Alec, followed by voices. Curiosity got to Jace, and he cast a glance around the cafe, making sure that no customer was in need of his services, before peering into the kitchen.

Magnus was holding Alec's wrists to his sides, effectively trapping him between Magnus and the counter. Alec was blushing really hard and Magnus seemed to be blushing, too, thought it was hard to tell from his skin tone.

".. since the day I first came to this cafe," Magnus was saying. "And you ?"

"So do I." Alec replied, meeting Magnus's gaze squarely with his own, blue eyes meeting green-gold ones.

"So.. What does that make us, then ?" Magnus pondered aloud. Alec muttered something under his breath which Magnus didn't quite catch. "What ?" he asked.

"I guess that makes you my boyfriend, then," Alec said. Magnus laughed, leaning in a little closer.

"Yes, I suppose it does," he said, then closed the gap between them entirely. Alec was still for a moment, then untangled his hands from Magnus's, reaching up and wrapping them around his neck. Magnus's arms snaked around Alec's waist, pulling him closer. Jace noticed that Alec was smiling against Magnus's lips and found himself smiling, too.

When he turned away from the kitchen, Jace saw Clary leaning against the counter.

"I'm guessing it went well ?" she said, a corner of her lips quirking up in a smile.

"Yes," replied Jace, thinking of the couple kissing in the kitchen behind him. "It did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a comment ! You can find me on Tumblr at @rosemary-herxndale


End file.
